El deseo de Haruka
by Priincezz
Summary: Haruka, en un intento desesperado por conquistar a Risa, decide pedirle auxilio a la única persona que puede cumplir sus más locos deseos: Maity. ¿Logrará, en siete días, hacer que Risa deje al chibi? Y si lo logra, ¿qué pasará? ¿Hará algo Otani?


**N/a: **Hola, hola, gente linda xD Como siempre, y sin poder evitarlo, heme aquí haciendo un fic nuevo D: hahaha... amm.. esta idea loca cruzó mi mente un día de aquellos(?) en los que lavaba los trastes, lo cual es extraño en mí, pero... veámos que tal resulta :D Espero que les guste, esta es la introducción que... no entiendo porqué quedó tan larga, pero bueno... Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo, ¡por DEJAR REVIEW! HAHAHA xP Bueno, realmente espero leer qué les parece esto n_n' Otra vez, muchas gracias por leer y espero que sigan esta historia, para ver a dónde nos lleva esto xP Mmm... creo que no tengo nada más que agregar, así que los dejo para que lean :D

**Disclaimer: **Lovely Complex (LoveCom, Rabu-Kon haha), no me pertenece. Tampoco sus personajes, ni lugares ni nada u.u Todo le pertenece a la maravillosa Aya Nakahara-sama que creó este genial manga y a la que le debemos muchas risas xDD Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro y de fan para fans :D (Dios, creo que este es el Disclaimer más largo que he hecho en mi existencia xP)

* * *

_**Introducción:**_ El Pacto.

…

Aún no lo podía creer, pero no estaba dispuesto a dudar de ello.

Justo frente a mí, mi amada Risa se encontraba, sonriente y brillante como siempre. Estaba vestida de blanco, sí, con un vestido de novia. Sonreía ampliamente y sus ojos me miraban directamente a mí. Venía caminando hacia mí, mientras una música hermosa sonaba de fondo. Era una imagen tan sublime que creo que hasta estaba llorando. Ella rió al ver mi rostro y cuando se posó a mi lado unos violines celestiales tocaron extasiados. Sí, era seguro: estaba llorando.

Me tomó de la mano y con la otra limpió mis lágrimas suavemente, tanto, que me hizo llorar aún más. Me miró con paciencia y otra vez me limpió el rostro. Esta vez me contuve de volverlo a hacer, así que miré al frente decidido, sintiendo como el agarre de su mano se hacía más fuerte cuando ella miró al frente también.

Me sentía volando en los aires, mirando de reojo a Risa de vez en cuando, descubriendo la sonrisa radiante que se posaba en sus hermosos labios. La ceremonia continuaba y yo no le prestaba suficiente atención, ya que Risa se veía tan hermosa y perfecta a mi lado, que me era imposible no continuar admirándola. Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volteó despacito para encontrarse con mi mirada. Nos sonreímos y mi mente estaba tan lejos de aquel sitio, que cuando ella habló para dar sus votos sólo vi sus labios moverse, ya que estaba perdido viendo sus ojos brillantes y rebosantes de alegría. Luego yo hablé, y tampoco me escuché, aunque vi como sus ojos divinos se anegaban en lágrimas y contenía las ganas de abalanzarse sobre mí.

Cuando la ceremonia estuvo a punto de terminar, y el famoso "si alguien tiene algo qué decir, que hable ahora o calle para siempre" fue anunciado, sentí un cosquilleo nervioso en mi estómago, pero decidí no prestarle atención. Entonces, como si aquel cosquilleo hubiese sido una clase de malvada señal, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de golpe y un niño, que al parecer había estado corriendo, se agachó y apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas para poder respirar, luego alzó la vista y lo vi.

—¡Deténganse! —había gritado al momento de subir su rostro.

No era un niño, era el maldito chibi. ¡Argh! Quise lanzarlo lejos de mi vista, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí de todas formas? Se irguió (aunque no hacía demasiada diferencia ya que es endemoniadamente pequeño) y me vio con odio puro. Luego caminó hacia nosotros e impulsivamente miré a Risa. Sus hermosos ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta mientras miraba como Otani se acercaba a ella. Tomé su mano con más fuerza, haciéndole ver que estaba presente, pero sus ojos no se separaron de los del chibi. Sentí una rabia incontrolable borbotear en mi garganta y estaba seguro que cuando aquel maldito chibi estuviera frente a Risa, lo iba a matar. Pero extrañamente nunca llegaba, el camino que llevaba al altar estaba demasiado largo, y cada vez se alargaba más, para diversión mía. El chibi aquel comenzó a correr tratando de salir de ahí pero no podía. Yo reía, burlándome de su desgracia, y cuando iba a dar la vuelta para que la ceremonia prosiguiera, Risa soltó mi mano.

La miré, pero ella ya iba hacia Otani. Traté de detenerla, pero cuando tomé su brazo para no dejarla ir, volteó a verme con las cejas arqueadas en señal de pena.

—Lo siento, Haruka —dijo, y entonces sentí como el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas y perdía el equilibrio. Risa continuó su camino y Otani se detuvo justo frente a ella. Yo grité, estoy seguro de que nuevamente lloré, pero de rabia, de un odio inmenso hacia ese idiota que había tomado la mano de Risa y el cual se marchó corriendo, tomado de la mano de mi, MI Risa.

Todos en la iglesia me miraron, con expresiones de lástima en el rostro mientras yo los observaba marcharse por las enormes puertas de la iglesia.

Entonces abrí los ojos, y pataleé como nunca antes lo había hecho. Grité de desesperación, ¿cómo era posible que fuera mi sueño si ese idiota lo arruinó? Si era un sueño, y ese sueño era mío, entonces se suponía que debía de haber ganado yo. ¿Por qué Risa se tuvo que ir corriendo con él? ¡Con él! ¡El maldito chibi! Tuve unas ganas locas de pararme de la cama, correr hacia su casa (aunque realmente no sabía dónde era) y matarlo. Al menos dejarlo inconsciente o en coma permanente… No estaba pensando con claridad, estaba tan enfurecido que mi mente no podía hallar una solución más simple, si es que la había.

Me levanté pesadamente de la cama, ya que la rabia había muerto, me cambié y bajé a desayunar. No sin antes besar mi foto del anuario donde salía mi amada Risa. Era estúpido que ya que habíamos salido de la escuela, ellos siguieran juntos. Según tenía entendido, el chibi se había ido a la Universidad mientras mi Risa había optado por ir a una escuela técnica. Yo estoy temporalmente en una Universidad mejor que la del chibi, a la cual entré con pase directo. Hoy es domingo, una fecha especial a decir verdad, así que tenía que ir a comprar unos ingredientes para hacer una de mis tan fenomenales cenas.

Cuando cerré la verja de mi casa, con pensamientos de asesinatos nadando en mi mente todavía, vi a mi amada Risa caminando cerca. Una felicidad inexplicable se apoderó de mi cuerpo, mi corazón brincó de alegría y sentí que volaba mientras corría hacia ella y exclamaba: —¡Risa!

Ella giró levemente y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa, que inmediatamente hizo mi día.

—Hola, Haruka —me saludó alegremente. Ya había aprendido a controlarme y no me abalanzaba sobre ella cada que la veía, y al parecer eso la hacía actuar más libremente conmigo. Esbocé una sonrisa de felicidad cuando de pronto una tos falsa me sacó de mi estado e hizo que los planes de asesinatos volvieran a mi mente.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el chibi con los ojos entornados, casi desafiándome.

Entonces me di cuenta.

—¡Gyah! —grité, separando sus manos con un movimiento de la mía—. ¿Por qué tienen que estar agarrados de las manos? Risa, ¿cuándo será el día que te deshagas de este chibi? —exclamé, desesperado. Risa abrió sus ojos sorprendida y miró de reojo al chibi, quien tenía una vena saltada y me veía con los ojos aún más entrecerrados, formando una línea.

—Tú… —murmuró, claramente molesto—. Creo que deberías de decir: ¿cuándo será el día en el que finalmente me daré cuenta que Risa nunca se fijará en mí? —dijo, fingiendo mi voz y haciendo que sonase estúpido.

Eso me molestó, y mucho.

—¡Maldito chibi! —grité, a punto de abalanzarme sobre él y ahorcarlo.

—Oh, así que quieres pelear, anda, vamos, ¡ven aquí! —gritó también, indicándome con las manos que me acercara a él.

Casi al mismo tiempo, ambos nos lanzamos contra el otro. Risa miró al cielo resignada, mientras trataba de calmarnos musitando unos "ya, ya" o "basta, chicos, nos están viendo", pero ni él ni yo prestábamos atención. Yo estaba a punto de morder su brazo cuando él me pateó y con el brazo que iba a morder se abalanzó sobre mi cuello y me tiró al suelo. Me enojé aún más, y cuando estuvo a punto de golpearme de nuevo, tomé su pequeña mano y la doblé hacia atrás, haciéndolo gritar de dolor; entonces me levanté, aún sosteniendo su mano hacia atrás, alcé mi pierna en señal de que yo también lo iba a patear cuando Risa gritó.

—¡Ya basta! —se acercó a nosotros y soltó mi mano de la del chibi, Otani se alejó de mí mirándome con los ojos negros de rabia, mientras con la mano que no estaba lastimada se acariciaba la que sí estaba lastimada—. Chicos, ¿qué nunca se cansan de lo mismo? —exclamó Risa mirándonos con desaprobación—. Estoy harta de que cada que veo a Haruka, haces lo mismo —le dijo a Otani, quien ahora entornó sus ojos hacia ella, yo solté un "¡ja!" de suficiencia y luego Risa giró hacia mí con la misma expresión de desaprobación—. Y también estoy harta de que siempre hagas algo que provoque a Otani —me dijo a mí. El chibi fue ahora el que soltó el "¡ja!" de suficiencia y me sacó la lengua.

Risa suspiró y se dio la vuelta, captando la atención de ambos. Otani dio un brinco y se puso a su lado, no mucho antes de que yo hiciera lo mismo. Ambos nos mandábamos ondas de odio que podían ser captadas a simple vista como rayos rojos que iban de mis ojos a los suyos. Risa volvió a suspirar y mientras íbamos caminando sin rumbo (o al menos yo era el que no sabía el rumbo), ella volvió a hablar.

—Haruka —dijo, haciendo que perdiera el contacto visual con el chibi y enfocara mi vista en mi amada—, ¿sabes algo de Maity-sensei? —inmediatamente noté como Otani hacía una mueca de disgusto y rodaba los ojos.

—Koizumi —la interrumpió, molestándome más—, ¿cómo esperas que este idiota sepa algo? Además, ya hace más de medio año que salimos de Maido, ¿para qué demonios quieres saber de él? —la miró enojado. Risa lo ignoró y volvió a verme.

—Es sólo que… bueno… —parecía un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a decir después, porque miró a Otani de reojo, como si temiera su reacción—, yo… más bien él…

—¿Puedes llegar al maldito punto de una vez? Quiero que el idiota se vaya de una vez —los rayos rojos entre nuestros ojos volvieron a aparecer.

Risa frunció el ceño y miró a Otani enojada: —Ya basta, ¿quieres? Desde que pasaste por mí esta mañana has estado actuando como si estuvieras molesto por todo —el chibi la miró, frunciendo el ceño también.

—Es mi problema, ¿no crees? Sólo haz que este tipo se largue, ¿quieres? —era cierto, yo sabía que ellos se peleaban y todo, pero nunca lo había oído dirigirse a ella de esa forma. Risa se mordió el labio, como si se estuviera conteniendo de gritarle algo.

Lentamente, se giró a verme y me sonrió forzadamente. No fue porque me hubiera sonreído de esa forma, sino por como vi que el brillo de sus ojos flaqueaba que me sentí mal. Pero de pronto un atisbo de esperanza creció en mi pecho y pensé en la posibilidad de que ellos terminaran su relación y así yo podría consolarla y enamorarla. Una sonrisa boba floreció en mi rostro y entonces vi que Risa sonreía de verdad, pero era una sonrisa ladeada. Me tomó del brazo y entonces vi como Otani brincaba más alto y la jalaba lejos de mí. Lo miré e inmediatamente los rayos rojos hicieron aparición una tercera vez.

—Bueno, si ves a Maity-sensei, ¿podrías mandarlo saludar de mi parte? —me dijo, manteniendo aquella pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro, apenas vuelva de su luna de miel lo haré.

—¿Qué su boda no fue hace mucho? —el chibi se entrometió, haciendo una cara desagradable—. De verdad que esa familia… —me miró de reojo y bufó. Yo fruncí el ceño y los rayos rojos salieron por un momento hasta que Risa volvió a captar mi atención.

—Cierto… —había dicho—, ¿tuvieron otra luna de miel? —preguntó extrañada.

—Sí… Bueno, de hecho Jody-san quería viajar desde hace unos meses, y Maity decidió que se fueran por todo Europa como segunda luna de miel —expliqué, haciendo que los ojos de Risa brillasen y la cara de Otani pareciera como si el chibi fuera a vomitar—. Supongo que por eso no has sabido nada de él —añadí amablemente viendo a Risa, quien sonrió ampliamente esta vez.

—Eso supongo.

Otani hizo otra cara como si fuese a vomitar.

—Oh, ahora que recuerdo —dije, viendo mi reloj—. Yo iba a ir a recogerlos con mis padres en unas horas, y tengo que ir a preparar la cena para cuando lleguen —Otani levantó una ceja y Risa soltó una risita que me hizo muy feliz.

—Buena suerte entonces —sonrió Risa, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Espero encontrarnos pronto —dijo a modo de despedida, agitando su mano hacia mí mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Se giró y entonces tomó a Otani de la oreja y se lo llevó arrastrando mientras le cuchicheaba una sarta de cosas que no alcancé a escuchar, pero supuse que eran acerca de lo que había pasado anteriormente. Sonreí, con aquella esperanza que había crecido en mi pecho más fuerte que nunca y me di la vuelta para ir al mercado.

…

Aún así, unas horas después, en el aeropuerto, las esperanzas que tenía unas horas antes disminuyeron sobremanera. Porque, bueno, ellos se llevan así, ¿no? Si Risa alguna vez terminaría con el chibi, no se me podía ocurrir porqué… ¿Engaño? ¿Cansancio? (qué más quisiera…); ¿Traición? No, esperen, ya dije engaño… aunque es distinto, ¿no? Dios, qué tonterías estoy diciendo…

En ese mismo instante divisé a Maity y a Jody-san caminando hacia nosotros. Tomé las maletas de Jody mientras me sonreía agradecida. Maity me puso su mano en la cabeza y me sonrió, mientras yo le respondía. El camino hacia su casa fue largo, ya que Maity vivía fuera de la ciudad y el aeropuerto se encontraba del otro lado. Aún así, cuando llegamos, todo marchó de maravilla.

Dejé las maletas de Jody donde ella me indicó, y luego Maity me llamó para charlar en el balcón mientras todos se alistaban para la cena. Debo confesar que aquel gesto me tomó por sorpresa, pero no iba a desperdiciarlo por nada del mundo.

Hablamos de todo lo que hicieron estando en Europa; todos los lugares que visitaron fueron tan fascinantes como nunca lo hubiese pensado. Además que me contó de pequeñas aventuras que vivió a lado de su esposa en todo el viaje, lo cual fue más emocionante para mí. Al parecer Maity llegó al punto clave de la charla, porque su sonrisa amable desapareció y me miró fijamente.

—Haruka —me dijo, mirándome demasiado serio, tanto, que me llegaba a asustar un poco—. He hablado con Jody de varias cosas a lo largo del viaje, y tú fuiste una de ellas.

Sentí que mi corazón se hundía y abrí los ojos sorprendido, ¿habían estado hablando de mí? ¿De qué cosa exactamente? ¿Estoy en problemas? Sí, de seguro estoy en problemas… ¡demonios, pero ni siquiera sé qué hice!

Tragué saliva con dificultad, y miré a mi primo, quien volvía a tener un vestigio de sonrisa. Eso me calmó un poco, aún así, no quería confiarme lo suficiente.

—¿E-en serio? —no pude controlar mi voz, volví a tragar saliva y Maity vio que estaba nervioso, porque sonrió amablemente y dijo:

—No te preocupes, no es nada malo. O bueno, no tanto como para que te pongas así —no sé si se suponía que eso me iba a calmar, porque no lo hizo… para nada. Dio tres pasos hacia mí y nuevamente su rostro se transformó al de una persona totalmente diferente; quiero decir, ¡ese no puede ser Maity! ¿O sí?—. Ya sabía que tenías varias novias, pero nunca pensé que fueran tantas. ¿Nueve, en serio? —su rostro reflejaba algo parecido a la desaprobación. ¡Pero eso tiene una razón de ser! Estoy preparándome para ser un hombre, ¡para ser el hombre que Risa necesita! Maity suspiró—. Yo no tengo nada en contra de tener admiradoras, pero no es correcto que tengas tantas chicas a las cuales llamas "novia"; además, es un poco cruel para ellas el saber que te tienen que compartir para tener tu cariño…

—A ellas no les molesta —musité, a sabiendas de que era cierto. Incluso ellas me lo han dicho. Dicen que prefieren eso a no tenerme para nada. Una sonrisa de suficiencia cruzó mi rostro y desapareció cuando observé que Maity me veía definitivamente decepcionado.

—No es que les moleste o no —me dijo—, es que como hombre, y mucho más ahora que estás en la Universidad, debes de mostrar respeto a las mujeres —el tono de su voz seguía algo amable, aunque pude distinguir la dureza con la que me lo dijo. ¿Quién dijo que yo no las respeto?—. Haruka, escúchame. —Levanté mi vista, ya que aquel comentario me mareó un poco y vi al suelo, pero ahora, tenía mis ojos clavados en los de mi primo mientras me decía: —Espero que tengas una buena razón para hacer esto, porque realmente no voy a consentir que lo sigas haciendo —mi boca se abrió totalmente mientras mis ojos demostraban algo similar al pavor, o eso creo… porque eso sentía.

—¿Estas… estas diciéndome que quieres que termine con ellas? —pregunté, incrédulo. No… ¡no puede ser! ¿Cómo me pide eso? Aún no estoy seguro de que si ya soy el hombre que Risa necesita…

—Lamentablemente no tengo el poder suficiente para hacerte terminar con ellas —admitió, y sentí un alivio inexplicable recorrer mi pecho, eso, hasta que volvió a hablar—, pero eso no me quita el deber que tengo de decirle a tus padres lo que has estado haciendo.

—¡No! —grité, mi madre me mataría si supiera que tengo nueve novias, sin importarle si es por una mejor causa—. Yo… yo… —realmente no quería terminar con mis hermosas novias.

Maity vio mi cara de consternación y me puso una mano sobre el hombro, tratando de darme consuelo.

—Lo siento, Haruka —dijo, sonriendo ligeramente—. Simplemente hay veces en las que no se puede tener todo lo que uno desea.

Mis ojos se abrieron por completo y contemplé una nueva posibilidad que no sé de dónde salió. Miré a Maity y luego sonreí.

—Pero hay veces en las que puedes luchar por ello, ¿cierto? —una nueva luz al final del camino se abría paso ante mí.

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres luchar por tener tus nueve novias? —Maity estaba confundido y enojado.

—No, no. Estaba pensando… puedo renunciar a ellas para tener algo mejor, ¿no?

Maity frunció el ceño y me miró detenidamente.

—No estás hablando de Koizumi-san, ¿o sí? —dio en el clavo justo en el momento exacto. Mi sonrisa creció mil veces más y él lo captó—. ¿Por qué no te rindes ya? Ella ya tiene a Otani-kun —me dijo lo más amable que pudo, tanto, que juraría que hubiera llorado por lo bueno que es si no fuera porque tenía la idea perfecta en mi mente.

—Maity… —comencé, mirándolo entre feliz y serio—. Tú y yo sabemos que ese chibi le ha causado mucho daño a Risa. Y tú sabes más que nadie que yo la amo más que a nada en este mundo.

—¿Ah, sí? —me cuestionó, mirándome con una ceja alzada—. ¿Entonces por qué tienes nueve novias y ninguna de ellas es Koizumi-san?

—Porque estoy con ellas solamente para hacerme un hombre, ¡para ser el hombre que Risa necesita! —exclamé con un puño arriba en señal de decisión, Maity negó ligeramente con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Eso es peor aún, ¿solamente usaste a esas pobres chicas?

—¡No! Ellas están de acuerdo…

—¿Te han dicho eso? —me interrumpió, aún con aquella ceja levantada.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —grité al fin, desesperado porque escuchara lo que tenía que decirle—. Yo… yo estaba pensando… ya que Maity-sama es tan bueno para ayudar a los demás… pues… pues… —vi como Maity arqueaba las cejas sorprendido por mi comentario. Dejé la frase en suspenso y luego me abalancé a sus brazos—. ¡Ayúdame, Maity! ¡Haré lo que sea con tal de que Risa esté conmigo! —supliqué.

Maity me alejó de él suavemente y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza.

—Ya te lo dije, ella está con Otani-kun, y ambos son muy felices juntos.

—Bah, no me hagas reír —dije, recordando lo de esta mañana—. Ellos nunca son completamente "felices" —comenté—; ese chibi idiota, no importa lo que haga, siempre hace llorar a mi Risa —me quejé.

—Bueno… si ella no ha hecho nada no tienes porqué entrometerte —me contestó elegantemente—. Esos son asuntos de ellos, tú no tienes nada que ver ahí.

Torcí el gesto disgustado.

—Pero yo puedo hacerla feliz —repliqué—. ¡Por favor, Maity! —supliqué nuevamente—. La amo, estoy seguro —sin darme cuenta mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. He estado todo este tiempo tragándome las ganas de matar al chibi cada que veo que Risa llora. Ni siquiera la consuela —lloré, ya ni sabía si lloraba de dolor o de rabia—. Yo realmente daría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para hacerla feliz, y lo sabes. ¿Lo sabes, cierto, Maity? —lo miré, con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y mis labios temblorosos suplicando por su ayuda—. Tú sabes qué hacer, tú lo sabes todo, ¡eres Maity-sama! —lo ovacioné, desesperado por que accediera a ayudarme.

Él suspiró, se giró para verme y dijo: —De acuerdo.

Mi rostro se iluminó y volví a abalanzarme sobre él, rebosante de felicidad.

—¡Gracias, gracias, Maity! —grité, feliz de la vida.

—Pero… hay restricciones —me dijo gravemente—. No voy a destruir una pareja sólo por capricho tuyo. Eso lo tienes que hacer tú, y tampoco te dejaré hacerlo por mucho tiempo —mis labios temblaron en una mezcla entre tristeza y rabia: ¿qué acaso no he llevado todo este maldito tiempo tratando de que ella bote al chibi?—. Te ayudaré —se apresuró a decirme, al ver mi expresión—, pero solamente siete días —sentenció—. Tienes solamente una semana para hacer que Koizumi-san termine su relación con Otani-kun; si eso sucede, estaré dispuesto a ayudarte a ganarte su corazón. Pero primero tienes que hacer que ella esté libre… no voy a permitir que te entrometas en una relación.

—¡Claro! —me apresuré a contestar, eso era mejor que nada…—. Maity-sama me ayudará a terminar su relación, ¿cierto?

Maity soltó un leve gruñido y me espanté, pero sonrió.

—¿Qué no te acabo de decir que eso lo tienes que hacer tú? —murmuró amablemente—. Te ayudaré a crear situaciones en las que puedas estar con ella sin Otani-kun, aunque eso me va a costar un poco —podía ver que seguía sin estar de acuerdo del todo, pero un brillo extraño cruzó su mirada mientras posaba su mano en su mentón, pensativo—. A decir verdad, sería interesante darle una lección a Otani-kun… —murmuró, fue tan bajo que pensé que probablemente no quería que yo lo escuchara, o simplemente hablaba consigo mismo. Sonrió más como él suele hacerlo cuando, con ese brillo nuevo instalado en sus ojos, me dijo: —Te ayudaré. Te ayudaré a hacer que ella termine con él. Pero solamente siete días, ¿me entendiste?

Estuve a punto de brincar y gritar de alegría, pero me contuve. Una sonrisa enorme se colocó en mis labios y mis ojos brillaron de felicidad. ¡Iba a ayudarme, en verdad lo haría! No me importaba que fueran siete días, aunque… hablando de eso… suena algo raro tener una fecha límite. Suena como un reto… un reto que probaría que soy un hombre completo… ¡eso es! ¡Seguramente es una prueba que definirá mi hombría! Sonreí más feliz. Maity me sonrió de vuelta pero me advirtió enseguida: —Haruka… si en siete días no logras nada, debes rendirte. Además que no te emociones tanto… Haré lo más que pueda, pero eso no quiere decir que te haré toda la jugada. Tú tienes que hacer más que yo. —Declaró—. Ahora, vamos a cenar.

Realmente no podía contener mi felicidad. El asunto de mis novias ya había sido eliminado de mi cerebro y ahora solamente tenía planes donde podría intentar estar con Risa a solas y convencerla de terminar con el chibi idiota.

Oh, sí… Espéralo, Otani.

¡Risa-chan sera mía!

* * *

**N/a: **Y ya xD Espero que les haya gustado... Ando inspirada estos días :D Así que... espero continuar pronto xP Amm... No sé qué más decir, demonios D: haha.. Oh! Casi todo el fic es en el punto de vista de Haruka, pero habrá veces en que narre cosas xD Cuando Haruka no está ahí o algo así... Bien, ahora sí, me despido. Espero leernos pronto :D ¡Gracias! ;P


End file.
